In logging instrumentation or equipment or logging tools used under high pressure and temperature downhole under harsh chemical conditions, electrical cables terminating on the logging tool are usually hermetically sealed by use of elastomeric materials which are molded into or permanently a part of the cable connectors. The seals provide good liquid seals under lower pressures or under less harsh chemical environments. Under repeated use under high pressure and harsh conditions, however, the seals tend to break down under explosive decompression, a form of deterioration of the seal wherein small molecules of gases from the pressurized environment permeate the elastomer of the seal and accumulate in microscopic voids in the elastomer. When the logging tool is removed from a deep well, the pressure on the tool is rapidly released. The accumulated gases cannot escape from the voids quickly enough and expand, thus causing the elastomeric material of the seals to blister and cut. This often will cause the entire electrical cable harness to be scrapped because the sealing material will no longer form a hermetic seal if the elastomeric seal is incorporated into the cable connector as a component of the connector.